Nuestro enfermo amor
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: El amor es aquel sentimiento mutuo que existe entre dos personas. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando la persona a la que amas te viola brutalmente? ¿Sigue siendo amor lo que sientes... O es algo mas? -Advertencia: Contiene Lemon-
1. Locura

Hola mis queridos lectores. He aquí una nueva corta historia.  
La había escrito en un cuaderno hace un año, pero no me había animado en subirlo por que **_contiene Lemon_**.  
Pero por fin decidí compartirlo con ustedes. Espero les guste, es mi primer Lemon así que no sean malos conmigo.  
Y quiero dedicarselo a mi amiga **Jumbiie**, ya que ella me animó a subirlo cuando leí uno de sus maravillosos fics _KidxCrona lemon _llamado _**Adicción**_. :)

**Soul Eater y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Okubo.**  
**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Nuestro enfermo amor  
**

_P.O.V. Crona_

Llegó otro día sobre Death City.

Eran las 7:00 a.m. El despertador interrumpió mi sueño como de costumbre.

Me levanté de la cama aún adormilada. Tallé mis ojos y me dirigí a tomar una ducha antes de prepararme para ir a clases.

El baño siempre me hacia permanecer despierta, ya que, a veces no conciliaba del todo el sueño.

Salí y me dirigí al armario para decidir el atuendo que usaría el día de hoy.

De entre toda la ropa, pude divisar aquel vestido que Liz me había obsequiado hace un mes.

Decidí usarlo. No quería que Liz me regañara de nuevo por tenerlo guardado. Además, siempre insistía en que luciría bien en el.

El vestido era sencillo: Mangas cortas, un escote no muy pronunciado en forma de "v", el largo llegaba un poco arriba de mis rodillas y tenía un color rosa con detalles negros.

Me miré al espejo y me sonrojé un poco.

Recordé el por qué Liz lo había comprado.

"_Si lo usas, seguramente llamarás la atención de Kid._" Esas fueron sus palabras.

No entendía cómo es que se había dado cuenta de que Kid me atraía.

Siempre que Kid me hablaba, yo no decía nada por que no sabía qué decir, y miraba siempre al piso para evitar que me viera sonrojada.

No había querido usar ese vestido porque me avergonzaba. Pero era verano. El sol brillaba con más intensidad y el calor era notable.

Miré el reloj. Si no me apresuraba, llegaría tarde a clases.

Me miré de nuevo al espejo. Ya no podía elegir otra cosa para vestir, así que me puse unas sandalias, desayuné, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a Shibusen.

Para mi suerte, el día sería corto. Se aproximaban las vacaciones de verano, por lo cual las clases a veces eran recortadas o simplemente nos la pasábamos haciendo prácticas sencillas.

Cuando me dirigía a mi salón, Liz y Patty pasaron a mi lado.

Liz se detuvo para observarme de pies a cabeza, después me guiñó el ojo y continuó su camino.

Yo me sonrojé.

Solo me puse el vestido por la temporada, no para llamar la atención de Kid, según sus palabras.

Y aunque así fuera, él jamás me consideraría algo más que su amiga.

***************/**

Las clases habían finalizado.

Observé el reloj. Era la 1 de la tarde. Era muy temprano.

La temperatura había subido notablemente.

Algunos de mis compañeros hablaban sobre ir por una bebida fría o un helado, así que decidí hacer lo mismo.

Tomé mis cosas y salí del salón. Momentos después me encontré con Kid.

No sabía qué hacer. No quería que me viera, no con ese estúpido vestido al menos.

Pero ya era tarde. Se dirigía hacia mí.

Había pensado en esconderme en el salón, pero el profesor Sid había salido, por lo cual había cerrado con llave la puerta.

-Hola Crona- Saludó.

-Ho… hola Kid- Respondí.

-Veo que terminaron temprano tus clases, al igual que las mías.

-Sí.

-¿Esperas a Maka?

-No. Ella está en clases extracurriculares. Quiere mejorar sus calificaciones antes de que lleguen las vacaciones.

-Vaya. Maka es tan exigente con ella misma. Tiene excelentes calificaciones, ¿por qué quiere mejorarlas? ¿Acaso quiere sacar un 20?

Yo reí un poco debido al sarcasmo de Kid.

-¿Y qué harás a partir de ahora?

-Yo… tenía pensado ir por un helado. Hace… mucho calor.

-Hmnn… Eso suena bien. Vamos entonces. Yo lo compraré.

Intenté convencerlo de que yo compraría mi helado. Pero él se negó.

Después tomó mi mochila y nos dirigimos a la heladería.

No tuve más remedio que aceptar el que me comprara el helado.

Él había comprado uno de vainilla, yo escogí uno de fresa.

Después caminamos al parque y nos sentamos en una banca que se encontraba bajo un árbol.

La brisa allí era refrescante.

Pude notar que Kid no dejaba de verme.

Yo estaba completamente sonrojada.

El helado se derretía rápidamente debido al calor, y comenzó a escurrir un poco en mi mano.

Comencé a comerlo para no mancharme completamente, pero fue inútil.

Terminé manchando mi rostro y ambas manos.

Kid reía un poco. Yo quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Después él sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y limpió mi rostro y manos con delicadeza.

Le agradecí y decidí regresar a mi departamento.

Kid decidió acompañarme.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Kid me devolvió mi mochila, yo la recibí mientras le agradecía nuevamente y me despedía de él.

Abrí la puerta y entré, segundos después me percaté que Kid había entrado conmigo, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Decidí ignorarlo momentáneamente, así que me dirigí a la sala y coloqué mi mochila en el sillón.

Kid hizo lo mismo.

Después se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

Pude observar su dulce mirada ámbar.

-Hoy te viste más bella que de costumbre, Crona- Susurró.

No supe qué responder. ¿Un gracias? ¿O algo más?

Lo único que hice fue sonrojarme. Y cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar mi respuesta, sin previo aviso, me besó.

Casi moría de un paro cardiaco.

Decidí aceptar el beso. Quizá no volvería a pasar algo similar.

Sentí cómo Kid rozaba delicadamente con su lengua mis labios.

Yo no podía estar más sonrojada, pero dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera, después lo imité y le permití entrar.

Jugamos un poco con nuestras lenguas, luchando por ver quién tenía el control.

Nos separamos lentamente. Kid levantó mi rostro hacia el suyo, y vi nuevamente sus ojos color ámbar.

Él observó detrás de mi e inmediatamente me cargó. Entramos a mi habitación y Kid me recostó en la cama.

Inmediatamente tomó mis piernas y las abrió de manera que él quedara en medio.

Después comenzó a besar mi cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta donde el escote del vestido llegaba, rozando mi piel primero con sus labios, después con su lengua.

Lo admito… se sentía bastante bien. Por eso lo dejé continuar.

Kid se quitó la corbata y la camisa, dejando descubierto su pecho, el cual pude admirar. Su pecho era perfecto. Él era perfecto.

Besó nuevamente mis labios y bajó lentamente por mi cuello.

Gemí un poco, no pude evitarlo.

Kid comenzó a acariciar mis piernas y muslos.

Gemí nuevamente.

Comenzó a subir lentamente el vestido por mis piernas mientras las acariciaba.

Y cuando lo levantó a modo de que mi ropa interior podía admirarse a la perfección, reaccioné y rápidamente con mis manos lo bajé.

Kid se sorprendió.

Me senté en la cama. Temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa Crona?- Preguntó inocentemente.

-Yo… y…yo… N… no sé… si quiero… o si estoy… lista.

-Tranquila. Todo está bien.

Kid tomó mis hombros y me empujó hacia atrás para quedar nuevamente recostada y él sobre mí.

Después sujetó mis piernas y las abrió nuevamente, pero las cerré de inmediato.

-No… por favor Kid… yo creo que… aún no…- Kid interrumpió mis palabras colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Tranquila. Está bien, estás lista. Lo sé.

Colocó su mano en mi espalda y bajó el cierre del vestido.

Yo apoyé mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé.

Él cayó al piso.

-¡Dije que no!- Grité, sosteniendo el vestido de enfrente, ya que se había aflojado.

Kid se levantó y tomó mi rostro para besarme, pero me alejé inmediatamente.

-Basta, por favor, Kid. No quiero nada, así que vete- Sentencié.

Él simplemente suspiró. Tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

Esta vez su mirada había cambiado completamente. Me miraba con unos ojos secos y molestos.

-No quiero perder la paciencia, así que decide. ¿Será por las buenas o por las malas?

No respondí. Esa pregunta me había asustado. ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Comencé a temblar un poco.

La habitación se inundó de silencio. Minutos después Kid soltó un segundo suspiro, dio media vuelta y levantó su camisa y corbata.

Me alivié un poco. Supuse que se iría, así que me levanté de la cama y comencé a subir el cierre del vestido.

Cuando menos lo esperé, Kid sujetó uno de mis brazos y lo volteó hacia mi espalda.

Me quejé de dolor. Me estaba lastimando.

-Lo siento, Crona. No respondiste, así que decidí por ti. Esto será por las malas.- Susurró a mi oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Tomó el cierre del vestido y esta vez lo bajó por completo.

Soltó mi brazo y en un movimiento rápido, me despojó del vestido.

Intenté cubrirme con mis brazos, pero era inútil. Se podía admirar por completo mi ropa interior.

Kid me abrazó e intentó besarme, pero lo empujé nuevamente.

Intenté correr hacia la puerta, pero sujetó mi brazo y me jaló hacia él.

Después jaló de mi cabello y me obligó a verlo.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado hasta que yo te lo permita.

-¡Por favor, déjame!- Supliqué con lágrimas en mis ojos, pero lo que recibí fue un golpe en el rostro.

Caí al piso. Estaba un poco noqueada.

Después Kid sujetó mi cabello nuevamente y me obligó a levantarme, para después aventarme a la cama.

Abrió mis piernas y se colocó en medio. Desabrochó mi sostén e intentó quitármelo, pero comencé a golpearlo torpemente con mis manos, mientras suplicaba que no lo hiciera.

Me abofeteó el rostro de nuevo.

Yo continuaba llorando.

Finalmente se deshizo del sostén.

Tomó su corbata y amarró mis manos fuertemente. Después sujetó mis brazos y los levantó con una de sus manos. Comenzó a lamer uno de mis pechos lentamente y continuó bajando hasta mi ombligo, mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano que tenía libre.

-¡Detente por favor, Kid! ¡Detente!- Suplicaba constantemente. Pero la única respuesta que recibía por su parte era absoluto silencio.

Solamente se escuchaban sus gemidos de placer.

Las lamidas y besos que daba a mi cuerpo poco a poco se convirtieron en feroces mordidas sobre mi cuello y pecho.

Yo me quejaba de dolor. Pero a él le gustaba. Hacia ligeros sonidos de placer al escucharme quejar.

Recorría mi pecho con sus manos, labios y lengua.

Yo continuaba suplicando. Pero seguía siendo ignorada.

Después decidió bajar lentamente por mis piernas lo último de ropa interior que cubría mi cuerpo.

Decidí no oponerme. Temía a ser golpeada una tercera vez.

Finalmente quedé completamente desnuda.

Kid recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada lujuriosa, admirándome.

Después comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, subiendo lentamente por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi entrada.

-No… po… por favor… Kid… Detente…- Suplicaba entre sollozos y gemidos.

Él se limitaba a ignorarme.

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso- Dijo mientras continuaba acariciando la mejor parte.

Mi cuerpo y yo no pudimos evitarlo más. Sentí algo tibio recorrer mi entrepierna.

Kid rió un poco. Después procedió a desabrocharse el pantalón y algo más.

-Al parecer, estás lista, Crona- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Abrió más mis piernas, se acercó y comenzó a acariciar mi húmeda entrada con su miembro.

-Kid… no… por favor…- Supliqué en vano.

Él continuaba jugando con su miembro en mi entrada, hasta que finalmente, sin previo aviso, me penetró.

Yo grité de dolor. Era muy brusco conmigo. Además… estaba violando mi cuerpo virgen.

Él gemía de placer.

Cada vez que suplicaba que se detuviera, él subía ritmo a los empujones que me daba, lastimándome más.

Finalmente decidí dejar de suplicar, pero no de gritar.

Era imposible que dejara de hacerlo, me dolía.

Lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Lágrimas vacías.

Al cabo de un rato, Kid se detuvo, cansado, agitado, excitado.

Lentamente salió de mí e instantáneamente comenzó a lamer entre mis piernas y más arriba.

No pude evitar gemir. Se sentía bien.

Él rió un poco.

Se dirigió a mis labios y los besó.

Ambos estábamos quedando batidos de aquel líquido blanco suyo.

Quiso jugar con mi lengua, pero no lo permití y mordí sus labios con fuerza.

Él se separó de mi quejándose. Su labio inferior sangraba un poco.

Me miró y yo, inconcientemente sonreí de lado.

Se limpió y sujetó mi cabello con fuerza.

No pude evitar moverme al compás de sus movimientos.

Él se percató de ello y aprovechó para acomodarme en la cama.

Quedé bocabajo.

Él tomó mis caderas y las elevó. Después, sin soltar mis caderas, se acomodó detrás de mí… y comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro por mi entrada trasera.

Esta vez su movimiento era tan suave que no pude evitar disfrutar aquella penetración.

Gemí no sólo de dolor, sino también de placer.

Kid se percató de eso, así que comenzó a entrar y salir repetidamente de mí con movimientos lentos y suaves.

Ambos gemíamos de placer.

Kid colocó sus manos entre mis piernas, acariciándome a la vez que continuaba entrando y saliendo.

Sentí cómo sus manos comenzaban a subir hasta la mejor parte.

El tono de mis gemidos subían conforme él me acariciaba y aceleraba el ritmo de los empujones.

Sin previo aviso, Kid penetró entre mis piernas con sus dedos.

Grité de placer. Ambas penetraciones habían logrado excitarme.

Kid estaba excitado también, puesto que comenzaba a gemir de manera repetida y acelerada. Además, pude sentir algo tibio recorrer mi entre pierna.

Kid se había corrido. Y al perecer eso lo excitaba de manera sobrenatural, puesto que sus movimientos eran ahora rápidos y avorazados por ambos lados.

La noche finalmente cayó.

Kid había desacelerado sus empujones y caricias, hasta quedar quieto por completo.

Podía escucharlo cansado. Satisfecho y cansado.

Yo me encontraba de la misma manera.

Poco a poco Kid salió de mí. Tomó mis caderas y me recostó boca arriba en la cama.

Él bajó de la misma, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

Una vez decente, se dirigió a mí y desató mis manos.

Éstas quedaron marcadas por lo fuerte que había apretado la corbata.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, y me besó una última vez.

Se separó de mí y dio media vuelta.

-¿Lo ves? Al final… estabas lista- Dijo antes de abandonar el departamento.

Me senté en la cama.

Observé mi cuerpo desnudo y completamente batido de ese líquido blanco. Ese maldito líquido blanco proveniente de Kid.

Lágrimas vacías recorrieron mis mejillas nuevamente.

Con dolor entre las piernas, logré ponerme de pie. Después miré las sábanas.

Estaban manchadas no sólo de blanco, sino también de rojo.

Miré de nuevo mi cuerpo. Había sangre.

Pude sentirla recorrer mis piernas mientras Kid violaba mi cuerpo virgen.

Ya lo había escuchado. Algunas chicas del salón comentaban que era normal sangrar en la primera vez.

Me dirigí al baño. _Una ducha me ayudará_, pensé.

Lavé con cuidado mi rostro. Me dolía aún por los golpes que había recibido.

En mi mejilla izquierda pude ver claramente cómo un moretón comenzaba a formarse.

Después del baño, salí, me vestí y reemplacé las sábanas y fundas de almohada manchadas por unas limpias.

Las sucias las guardé en una bolsa de basura.

Me recosté en la cama mientras lágrimas recorrían mi rostro una última vez.

* * *

¿Qué tal les pareció este primer capítulo? Oh, si. Hay otros dos esperando jejeje.  
Lo se, seguramente me odian por ser tan cruel con Crona u.u Pero esperen al tercer capítulo mwahahahaha xD  
Sin más, me despido por ahora~


	2. Estocolmo

_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores (que, si no me equivoco, la mayoría, por no decir todos, son mujeres o.o) He regresado finalmente con el segundo y último capítulo de este fic que dejé abandonado desde el año pasado. Lo siento u.u_  
_Pero éste fic lo ecribí en un cuaderno, el cual apenas encontré hace unas semanas._  
_Bueno, espero les guste. Especialmente a **Jumbiie**, a quién se lo había dedicado_ ^^

_Y muchas gracias por sus bellos reviews._

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Astushi Okubo**  
**Historia escrita por mi.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 Estocolmo**

Me encontraba recostada en el sillón. Decidí comenzar las vacaciones de verano 3 días antes de que oficialmente comenzaran.

Después de todo, no hacíamos nada importante para las calificaciones.

Además, no quería que nuevamente mis compañeros de clase me juzgaran con sus miradas.

Debido a lo brutal que fue Kid, mi cuerpo quedó marcado. Así que los últimos días que asistí a clases, después de su ataque sexual, comencé a usar ropa que cubría casi por completo mi cuerpo.

Playeras con mangas de 3/4 y pantalones que llegaban debajo de mis rodillas.

Además, el maquillaje no ayudaba mucho a cubrir el moretón que se había formado en mi mejilla izquierda.

Algunos compañeros me preguntaban qué me había pasado. Yo me limitaba a responder que caí por las escaleras cuando salía de mi apartamento.

Algunos me miraban con escepticismo, otros simplemente sacudían sus cabezas.

Incluso los rumores sobre mi herida habían llegado a oídos de Maka.

¿Cómo lo se? Simple. Me había enviado un mensaje a mi celular, diciendo que me vería cuando regresara de sus clases extracurriculares que estaba tomando temporalmente en otra ciudad, porque estaba preocupada.

Cuando leí el mensaje la noche anterior, mi cuerpo tembló. No quería dar explicaciones. No quería mentirle a mi mejor amiga.

Pero no era eso lo que me asustaba de Shibusen. No.

Lo que realmente temía, era encontrarme a Kid caminando por ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

Temía simplemente el pensar que podría volver a violarme.

Le temía a él.

Miré por la ventana y suspiré.

Después, sin saber por qué, observé mi cuerpo, cubierto aún por mi pijama. Pero recordando las heridas que Kid dejó sobre él.

De repente, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

Me paralicé por completo.

Los golpes en la puerta eran repetitivos, hasta que escuché una voz conocida.

-Crona, ¿estás en casa? Soy yo, Maka.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, pero instantáneamente se apagaron.

Tenía tantas ganas de abrir la puerta y abrazar a Maka. Ganas de llorar, desahogarme. Contarle lo que había sucedido.

Pero tenía mucho miedo. Así que simplemente la ignoré.

Finalmente, escuché cómo sus pasos se alejaban.

Me sentí aliviada. Estaba sola de nuevo.

Eran las 4:00 p.m. La hora cuando todo comenzó.

Nuevamente escuché pasos aproximarse, pero decidí ignorarlos.

De repente, escuché cómo la puerta se abría desde afuera.

Me asusté. _¿Quién podría ser? Ni siquiera a Maka le he dado copias de las llaves de mi departamento_. Pensé.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y lo primero que contemplé… fueron 3 líneas blancas en unos cabellos color negro.

-Maka dijo que no había nadie. Pero sabía que no era verdad. Aquí estás.- Dijo Kid mientras cerraba la puerta.

Yo me levanté rápidamente del sofá, sorprendida.

Y como si hubiera leído mi mente, Kid me mostró las copias de mis llaves que tenía siempre colgadas a un lado de la puerta.

-Por si te lo preguntas, las tomé prestadas la última vez.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia mi habitación. Pero Kid logró alcanzarme y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

Me llevó a mi habitación.

Yo temblaba. No quería que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Me recostó en la cama y cerró la puerta con llave, y ésta la guardó en su saco, el cual dejó en uno de los muebles.

-No, por favor, Kid… Te lo suplico…- Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero en el fondo, sabía que mis súplicas o lágrimas lo harían cambiar de opinión.

Él se quitó la corbata. Yo temblé nuevamente.

No quería que amarrara mis muñecas.

-Si te portas bien, no usaré esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Inconcientemente asenté con la cabeza.

Me sentía tan inútil cuando Kid hacía ese tipo de comentarios.

Después, él subió a la cama y se acercó a mi.

Acarició mi mejilla izquierda, después la besó.

Poco a poco, comenzó a desabotonar y despojarme de mi pijama.

Detuve sus manos colocando las mías sobre sus muñecas.

Él se detuvo, pero me miró secamente.

No me gustaba esa mirada, así que lo deje continuar.

Mi pecho estaba descubierto. Así que comenzó a acariciar mis pechos.

Me sonrojé y mi respiración se aceleró a la vez.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

No quería que me violara de nuevo. Pero, sus caricias, sus besos, sus labios, su cuerpo… Me atraían de manera extraña.

¿Por qué sentía atracción hacia él después de violarme? ¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Estaba confundida, nerviosa y asustada.

Y sin saber el por qué, comencé a desabotonar su camisa. Después lo despojé de la misma, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo escultural.

Con mis manos, recorrí su pecho. Después rodeé entre mis brazos su cuello y lo jalé hacia mí, mientras nos recostaba a ambos en la cama.

Mi actuación lo había sorprendido, puesto que no reaccionó por un par de minutos.

Lo hice reaccionar cuando desabroché su pantalón.

Ahora él era quien estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

Él gemía un poco de placer.

Una vez desabrochado su pantalón, comencé a acariciar su miembro.

Sus gemidos subieron de tono, pero yo también emití algunos.

Momentos después, Kid sujetó con fuerza mis muñecas, colocando mis brazos sobre la cama.

Y con movimientos rápidos, me dejó completamente desnuda.

Comenzó a lamer entre mis piernas.

-No… por favor… detente…- Dije entre gemidos.

Él simplemente me ignoró, como la última vez.

Comenzó a lamer de mi estómago a mi cuello, dejando algunas marcas de mordidas en el recorrido.

Se colocó en medio de mis piernas.

Me asusté.

-No lo hagas… por favor.- Supliqué inútilmente.

Él sonrió de lado.

Finalmente, entró en mí, iniciando la segunda violación.

Yo gritaba. Me dolía.

Pero él lo disfrutaba.

Lágrimas vacías inundaron mis ojos nuevamente.

Y así fue durante una semana.

Cada mañana Kid iba por mi a mi departamento, obligándome a salir con él.

Íbamos por un helado, y en las tardes, me violaba.

Cuando nos encontrábamos fuera, algunas chicas de mi clase decían lo afortunada que era al estar saliendo con Kid.

Yo fingía felicidad y les decía lo bien que me sentía con él.

Pero en mi interior, estaba completamente destrozada. Mi alma estaba destruida. Y algo comenzaba a cambiar.

Y cada vez que veía a Maka, la evadía. No quería que me viera. No quería ver a nadie.

No entendía lo que me pasaba.

Pude haber recorrido a Maka, al profesor Sid, a cualquier adulto en Shibusen y explicar lo que Kid hacía conmigo en las tardes.

Pero no lo hice. Por alguna extraña razón, no quería hacerlo.

¿Qué era éste sentimiento? ¿Miedo?

No. No era eso.

***************************/**

La tarde había caído. Me encontraba en mi departamento, siendo violada nuevamente.

Por suerte, Kid ya no me golpeaba en el rostro. Lamentablemente, lastimaba ahora el resto de mi cuerpo.

Tenía marcas y cicatrices en brazos, espalda, piernas y zona íntima.

Una de ellas fue provocada por un cuchillo.

Intenté atacar a Kid con él, pero me lo arrebató y rasguñó la palma de mi mano izquierda.

La tarde se convirtió en noche, y Kid decidió parar.

Yo, como siempre, lloraba.

Se acercó a mi rostro y lo secó. Después besó mis labios.

Pero esta vez, había sido un beso tierno. Nada de mordidas.

-Te amo, Crona.- Susurró a mi oído.

Yo me congelé. ¿Qué clase de amor era éste?

Tomó su ropa, se vistió y abandonó el departamento, dejándome en la cama lastimada, desnuda y violada, como ya era de costumbre.

Me incorporé sobre la cama, aún sorprendida por lo que me había susurrado.

Pero, gracias a esas palabras, me di cuenta de algo. Descubrí lo que había cambiado en mí, lo que se había roto. Descubrí qué era aquel sentimiento que no comprendía al principio…

Me había enamorado completamente de Kid.

***************************/**

El despertador sonó. Lo apagué y comencé la rutina con un baño.

Era viernes. Un día especial, según las palabras de Kid.

Me miré al espejo, cubriendo con maquillaje las marcas en mi cuello.

_También será un día especial para ti, Kid_. Pensé.

Busqué en mi clóset el atuendo especial para el día especial: Una playera de tirantes blanca, una minifalda azul y sandalias fue lo que decidí usar.

Tomé mi bolso y partí hacia el parque, donde Kid se encontraba esperándome.

Se acercó a mí, tomó mi rostro y me besó.

Yo respondí de la misma manera.

Después posó su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros y partimos.

Podía escuchar a las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Algunos decían lo lindos que nos veíamos como pareja. Otros simplemente no lo soportaban.

Idiotas. ¿Qué sabrán ellos? Si supieran el origen de ésta "relación", seguramente ni siquiera nos mirarían.

Mientras caminábamos, Kid hablaba, pero jamás puse atención a sus palabras.

Me intrigaba el saber qué haría para decir que sería un día especial.

Kid notó mi distracción. Se detuvo y levantó mi rostro hacia el suyo.

-¿Acaso no eres feliz?

-¿Debería ser feliz al salir con mi violador?- Respondí de manera retadora.

Él suspiró.

Al parecer, lo había desesperado. Y realmente me gustaba hacerlo sentir de esa manera.

Además, no me asustaba cazar al cazador un rato. Estando en la calle, era imposible que me golpeara.

-Se que no te traté bien desde el principio. Es por eso que, esta vez, quiero comenzar esta relación apropiadamente.

No podía creer lo que decía. ¿Comenzarlo apropiadamente?

-¿Y por qué estás seguro de que quiero algo contigo?- Pregunté retadoramente nuevamente.

Él cerró su puño.

-No lo harás en público. ¿O acaso eres capaz?

-Siempre quisiste algo más que amistad conmigo, y no puedes negarlo.

-Es cierto… pero jamás quise una relación enferma como la de ahora. Jamás pedí que me violaras.

-Pero lo has disfrutado últimamente. ¿O me equivoco?

Guardé silencio. Tenía razón.

Odiaba que me violara, pero, extrañamente, comencé a gozarlo.

Gozar sus penetraciones, gozar sus caricias, gozar su cuerpo. Gozarlo a él.

Lo odiaba… pero también lo amaba.

-Hemos llegado.- Dijo secamente.

Me sorprendí. Sin darme cuenta, habíamos caminado hasta la puerta de su mansión.

Entramos, y en el comedor, Liz y Patty nos esperaban.

Habías preparado una comida para los cuatro.

Estaba confundida.

Kid platicaba a sus compañeras muchas cosas. Pero lo que nunca dejó de mencionar, fue lo mucho que me amaba.

¿Qué amaba exactamente? ¿A mí, o el complacerse con mi cuerpo?

Ya era de tarde. Quedamos platicando largo rato.

Las hermanas se levantaron. Mencionaron algo de salir y regresar al día siguiente.

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron, dejándonos a Kid y a mí solos.

La habitación quedó en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Kid lo rompió.

-Te amo, Crona.

-¿Qué clase de enfermo eres para decir eso?

-Un enfermo igual que tú, al permanecer a mi lado después de lo que te he hecho. Pudiste haberme delatado desde la primera vez, pero en vez de eso, fingiste estar saliendo conmigo, tal y como yo lo hice.

No pronuncié ninguna palabra. Tenía razón.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad… que me amas?

-Así es. Te amo.

Kid se acercó y me cargó. Después nos dirigimos a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta y me sentó sobre la cama.

Después, de su bolsillo extrajo una pequeña caja y me miró a los ojos.

-Ya lo he dicho muchas veces. Te amo, y quiero que permanezcas a mi lado. Y también quiero que te comprometas a estar a mi lado.

Al abrir la caja, extrajo de la misma un pequeño anillo.

Estaba sorprendida.

-¿Quieres… que me case contigo o algo así?

-No exactamente. Sólo lo que dije, que te comprometas a estar a mi lado. Eres mía, y de nadie más.

Sujeté la caja en mis manos, después desvié mi mirada a Kid y finalmente cerré la caja, dejándola a un lado.

Sujeté a Kid de su camisa y lo empujé hacia la cama.

Me coloqué encima de él.

Le quité la corbata, desabroché su camisa y besé sus labios.

Kid estaba confundido. Se notaba en su mirada.

Después él me despojo de mis ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior, y cuando iba a desnudarme, lo impedí.

Tomé su corbata y amarré sus manos, como él había hecho conmigo.

Después comencé a lamer su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia su estómago.

Él lo disfrutaba.

Procedí a desabrochar su pantalón.

Él comenzaba a gemir un poco. Y su tonó aumentó cuando comencé a acariciar su miembro.

Una vez que se encontraba excitado, decidí despojarlo de la ropa completamente.

-Cr…Crona… ¿qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó nervioso.

-Dijiste que hoy sería un día especial para mí. Entonces decidí hacerlo especial para ti también.- Respondí mientras bajaba de la cama y me hincaba para quedar en medio de sus piernas.

Una vez ahí, comencé a lamer su miembro, subiendo poco a poco y acariciando el resto de su cuerpo.

-Detente… Crona… ¡detente!- Exigió.

-¿Acaso tú te detuviste cuando yo lo supliqué?

No respondió, así que continué mi trabajo.

Él insistía en que me detuviera, pero me limitaba a ignorarlo.

Intentó desatarse, pero fue inútil. Había apretado con fuerza la corbata.

Y cuando intentaba incorporarse en la cama, yo lo empujaba hacia atrás bruscamente.

Me coloqué sobre él y besé sus labios, después los mordí con fuerza.

Sangraban un poco.

Continué mi recorrido por su cuello y pecho, dejando algunas marcas.

Él gemía de dolor y placer a la vez.

Acaricié un par de veces su pecho. Después acaricié entre sus piernas y más abajo.

-Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor- Susurré a su oído.

E inmediatamente, comencé a violarlo, introduciendo mis dedos en él.

Kid se quejaba de dolor y exigía el que parara. Pero decidí aumentar el ritmo en vez de detenerme.

Algunas lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Kid.

Retiré mis dedos de su cuerpo para poder quitarme la ropa interior.

Me coloqué encima de él nuevamente e introduje su miembro en mí.

No sólo quería ver a Kid sufrir, también quería disfrutarlo tal y como él lo hizo.

Después de todo, era mi turno.

Jugaba con nuestras partes un par de veces, después, lo violaba con mis dedos nuevamente.

Finalmente la noche cayó.

Retiré mis dedos de su cuerpo.

Lamí por última vez su miembro.

Me levanté y lo besé, batiéndonos con aquel líquido blanco suyo.

Lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro. Se veía tan vulnerable.

Tomé mi ropa y me vestí.

Después desamarré a Kid y se incorporó en la cama, confundido.

Me acerqué para besarlo nuevamente.

A un lado, vi la caja. La tomé, extraje el anillo y lo coloqué en mi dedo.

Miré a Kid.

-Tenías razón. Soy una enferma, igual que tú. Te amo, y quiero que seas solamente mío. Nadie más podrá tenerte.

Tomé mis cosas y me retiré.

Por las noches, me sigo haciendo la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Qué clase de enfermo amor es éste?

No lo comprendo aún, y puede que ni siquiera esa pregunta tenga respuesta.

Pero solo estoy segura de una cosa. A pesar de todo, este sentimiento sigue siendo amor.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, a pesar de que la temática no es muy romántica ^^u_  
_Bueno, estaré actalizando a partir de la siguiente semana, porque adivinen: ¡Nuevos fan/song fics! :D _  
_Ya que he tenido tiempo libre ultimamente... Pues me puse a escribir. Y no se preocupen, serán fics más románticos :)_

_Bueno, me despido por ahora_ ^^


End file.
